The hidden daughter of Tony Stark
by laura.alves78
Summary: Hello you all know the story of Anthony E. Stark alias Iron Man, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist "well today I will tell you one of those naughty little secrets well hidden, Me his daughter Anastasia Kathrina Jones, and this is my story. Sorry for the writing mistakes but im a French and I never done this before specially in english


The hidden daughter of Tony Stark

Introduction

Hello you all know the story of Anthony E. Stark alias Iron Man, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist "well today I will tell you one of those naughty little secrets well hidden, Me his daughter Anastasia Kathrina Jones, and this is my story.

Sorry for the writing mistakes but im a French and I never done this before specially in english

Chapter 1

My name is Anastasia , ana for my close (thing that I don't really have , but if I had that how they would call me)  
until I was five years old I lived in a slum with a mother either soul or smashed to the ground, my mother Maria when she did not care about her spent the rest of her time mentally destroying me by telling me she did not want that I was spoiling her life, that I was a less than nothing, stupid, incompetent, filthy girl that no one will ever want and love. She tirelessly rehearse the night she had spent with Stark she she had everything planned to seduce him, they sent in the air without ceases and she would eventually marry him be rich and famous if it was not for me, the biggest mistake of his life. She thought that by falling pregnant she would trap for good Stark but it was not counting on his playboy side irresponsible and coward! He put it out on the pretext that it was not his that she had had to sleep with someone else like the easy girl she was, and what better way to never come back or he'll call the police.

End of story the fairy tale was over for my dear mom. She kept me in  
hoping that someday he would recognize me as a legitimate child, and that she would touch something. But no, after hundreds of phone calls with photos, nothing but threats to send us into a dumped hole or people will never hear about us again. The more time passed and the more I reminded him of my father, by my deep blue eyes, my hair cascaded brown with black reflection and my advanced intelligence and therefore the resentment of my mother towards me grew and became a deep hatred . I had become his slave, I was smart enough to three years to take care of the household and bills, has four for food and a five I spent the little spare time that I had at the library to devour the books and learn all that I could, read, maths up to quantum physics, biology, different languages, latin, english, portuguese, japanese, russian, italian, i was learning fast speed V but keep all that secret for fear of reprisals from my mother or other children who already found me rather strange and uncomfortable, from my clothes room and holes and my hair still ruffled. But soon after my five years all changed and not for the best, me who thought to have a horrible life, had not seen anything yet. One evening when I returned with the shopping I discovered the door close and nobody inside but it was not the first time, so I go through another entrance, an old cat door that the former owner had left, finally to the interior was all black, and I discover the empty house, more furniture, clothes or trinkets, everything had disappeared, there remained only the little business that I had and still, the little money that I had been successful in saving by summer jobs had disappeared. My mother had left, she had let me go and I had become lonely in the world. I, who did not love to crack, will suddenly suddenly burst into tears, I finally crack, I do no  
I did not know what to do, I was lost. Neighbors who have heard but cry have decided to call the police after one hour and still the agreement of sob. The police arrived and after quickly understanding what happened to me told a social worker, who was looking for close family she found on my birth certificate the name of Stark she took me to see him and I will never forget this meet Flashback We arrived at the door and rang

-BZZ yes?

\- Mr. Stark?

-Sorry I do not have time to sign autographs or interview again. -Mr Stark I'm not here for that, my name is Hélène Swart and I'm a social worker, I come from your old relationship with Maria Cabri, which followed a pregnancy and the birth of Anastasia, but there are three day she left by abandoning your five-year-old daughter, you are on her birth certificate, and she has no other family, can you open this door to discuss the procedure to follow.

Along his monologue I remained silent while knowing in advance the refusal following although a small part naïve in me hoped acceptance. Of course it was not what happened. Stark opened the door and he was like my mother drinking alcohol and was unraveling, we heard in the background music and the clucking of sudden women he stared up and down suddenly a grin appeared on his face

"Oh, my daughter, did you see her, and saw me?" No resemblance, it is only a banal small whiner and surely a dirty liar as his mother drag that opens his legs all the way, I'm not his father and even if I was I would not spoil my life for ... That and you'd better explain her to the brat because she looks silly like her mother, I bet she cannot even remember her name Ha, go out and do not come back fuck her in an orphanage it's the best and all that she deserves for bad girls that even moms do not want anymore!

On that he slammed the door, did not hear my heart broke a little more in thousands of pieces, I knew he would not accept me but the rejection was no less painful and his brutal cruelty .

Flashback end.

This marked my debut at the Applefield Orphanage

(Tell me if you guys liked it and I write some more.)


End file.
